fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Kurosawa
Rei Kurosawa is the main character in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Having survived a fatal car crash that took the life of her fiancé, Yuu Asou, Rei is beset with grief and guilt, wishing to be with him once more. Her grief becomes dangerous, however, when she starts to visit a strange manor in her dreams. It is known as the Manor of Sleep, and after seeing Yuu inside, Rei follows him in further and further, not knowing that those who follow the dead too far in never return. Background Rei works as a professional freelance photographer. She met her fiancé, Yuu, while they were in college, where he studied anthropology and folklore. Yuu was good friends with Mafuyu Hinasaki and Kei Amakura, and the three worked together in their research of the occult and local customs. Before disappearing, Mafuyu entrusted Yuu with his sister's care should anything happen to him, and after becoming engaged, Rei and Yuu bought a house together, and took in Mafuyu's sister, Miku. Rei was never told about Miku's past, or what had happened to her brother, and the two became good friends, Miku began working under Rei as her assistant. One rainy night, Rei was driving with Yuu when the car crashed off the side of the road and Yuu was killed. Rei blamed herself for Yuu's death, and since then showed little interest with the outside world, only occasionally leaving her home for her job. Fatal Frame III: The Tormented Regardless of what ending is achieved at the end of the game, Rei's fate remains the same. After briefly re-uniting with Yuu one last time at the Abyss of the Horizon, Rei is brought back to the real world, free from the curse of the Snake and Holly Tattoo. She, along with Miku, now understand that regardless of why they were allowed to live, they must continue to survive. Appearance Rei has short hair which is dark brown in color and falls just above her shoulders in choppy lengths. She bears a fringe which is parted to the left. With a beauty mark close to her right eye, her eyes are dark brown. There are many outfits available for her to wear but she is more commonly seen in the default costume. Alternate costumes Her alternate costumes consists of: *Black yukata: A long, yet classic yukata with many flowers on it. Unlocked after completing the game in normal mode. *Red yukata: Same as the above except that the yukata is red with roses on it. Unlocked at the same time with the Black yukata. *Pinafore Dress: A classic, short blue maid dress. Unlocked after clearing mission mode. *Work suit: An attractive suit that Rei probably uses for work. It consists of a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, a short black skirt and shoes. Unlocked after beating the game on hard mode or by completing the game three times on normal mode or easy mode. Other costumes *Night time: A long blue dress that Rei wears during the night. It's not a unlockable, but you need to use it until Rei enters the nightmare. *Worker: A safari-like costume that Rei uses in the first CG cutscene, when the car crashes. Consists of a beige-like stile shirt, black pants and shoes. *Default: This outfit is what Rei wears from the start of the game. It is a blue shirt that has sleeves reaching just below her elbows and a low neckline. The back of the shirt exposes her back and a small portion of her spine area which is binded together with strings. There is a corset(?) underneath which can be seen from behind. Rei wears black capris which is held by a white belt and also wears white heeled shoes. Trivia * Rei's name combined with Yuu's alludes to the Japanese word for ghost, "Yūrei" (幽霊). *Although Rei has the surname "Kurosawa," any relation she has with the Kurosawa family in Fatal Frame II is unmentioned. *Rei shares the same initials as the main antagonist of the game. *Rei* *Ku*rosawa - *Rei*ka *Ku*ze. *The Japenese title of the Fatal Frame series, 零, can also be pronounced "Rei" *Rei wears a silver ring on her left ring finger. It is presumably the engagement ring that Yuu gave her. *GamesRadar has ranked Rei's shower scenes as #5 in the top 7 video game shower scenesGamesRadar.com article on "The Top 7 shower scenes." Gallery Rei_default_costume_art3.jpg|Concept art of Rei's features. Rei_default_costume_art1.jpg|Concept art of Rei's default costume. Rei_default_costume_art2.jpg|Concept art of Rei in her home. Rei_night_costume_art.jpg|Concept art of Rei in her night time outfit. Rei_work_outfit_art.jpg|Concept art of Rei in her work (opening) outfit. Rei1.png|A render of Rei as she appears in-game. Rei_&_Kiriko_in_attic.jpg|Rei being enveloped by a ghost's arms. Rei_camera1.jpg|Rei taking photos during the game's opening. Rei_shower1.jpg|Rei, contemplating inside the shower. Rei_asleep.jpg|Rei asleep in her room. Rei_room_Miku.jpg|Miku checking on Rei. Rei_shadows1.jpg|Rei, avoiding ghostly shadows. Rei_ending_tattoo.jpg|Rei during the ending. Note the Holly tattoo. Fatal Frame III promo1.jpg|Promotional art Fatal frame3 the tormented.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame III promo13.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame III promo12.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame III promo3.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame III promo6.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame III promo9.jpg|Promotional art Rei waking up.jpg Rei Yoshino manor.jpg Fatal Frame III promo5.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame.jpg Fatal Frame editing.jpg Manorinsnow.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame III Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fatal Frame III Female Characters